an evil plan and a new life for the simpsons
by pieman225
Summary: someone descides to take revenge on lisa, a story about an evil plan that turns lisa's life right around. sorry for the bad summary. contians scenes of a sexual nature
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of the characters in this story, they all belong to the creators of the Simpsons, but the story belongs to me.

This is my first fan fic story, im not sure how good it will be. Keep criticism constructive please.

Im English, therefore i may use English words instead of American English words for example saying sofa instead of couch. I will try to keep this to a minimum.

This story contains scenes of a sexual nature and scenes involving incest, if you are offended by either of these I would advise not reading.

**Setting**

This is set six years in the future so all the characters are six years older, e.g. Bart:16 Lisa:14 maggie:6

**Story**

Bart Simpson was woken by the beeping of his alarm clock; he slowly raised hand to stop this annoying sound. He glanced at the clock to see the time was, it was 6:50 am, normally he would wake up at least ten minutes later, but not today, today he had a plan.

_**The previous night**_

Bart was in a fuming rage, that stupid twat of a teacher Mr Creed have held him back two hours after class, just for one little prank (all Bart had done was but salt is his teacher's coffee, it was barely a prank). he wondered into the kitchen, there was a note on the table "_Bart, me and Maggie have gone to Lisa's saxophone performance, back at 9:00. You father is at Moe's your dinner is the oven. Love mum"_ Bart moaned as he heated up his meatloaf "Lisa is so great, we need to do everything she wants and just leave me to fend for my fucking self, bitch" after finishing his dinner Bart went up into his room to use his computer, it was old and shit but at least he had one.

But when he got on his computer he was angered even further, his mum had managed to get onto his computer and block "adult" websites. "I bet let Lisa helped that bitch" he grumbled to himself, to satisfy he urges he needed to go and use his sister laptop which was faster and newer than Bart's computer; yet another thing Lisa got from his parents, and what did he get when complained, what did he get a piece of junk. One thing he loved about this house was how all the locks didn't work, however it did mean he saw homer in the shower that nightmare would stay with him for life. Pushing that thought out of his mind he open Lisa's "locked" door. His opened Lisa's laptop and typed in her password jazzgirl13, Bart loved knowing Lisa's password.

Bart grunted loudly as he climaxed, his spunk went all over his hand on to the floor below. "Shit I have to clear this up" ignoring the porn film that had now ended Bart used his one clean hand to reach into Lisa's draw, he pulled out the first thing he could find, after cleaning his hand, his dick and the floor. Bart finally acknowledged what he was using to clean up with, it was a red thong. Bart was stunned, Lisa had a thong, "what a slut, i bet she's not a virgin" he started getting hard at the idea of a random guy fucking his sisters pussy.

After deleting the porn from Lisa's history, Bart picked the semen stained thong back up, he wondered whether she had anymore, pulling his jeans back up he opened the draws to find two more thongs, a black one and another red one. Bart thought to himself he would love to see Lisa wearing these. And suddenly an idea hit him. Bart put the clean thongs back and took the stained one with him as he ran out of his sister's room.

Bart ran into his room, he quickly dived under his bed to get his tool box leaving thong in its place. He chuckled to himself this was the only he had used this for something else them a prank. Bart went back into Lisa's room; he approached the wall that separated their rooms. From his tool box he pulled out a drill, on it was written _property of Ned Flanders _(like father like son). The wall was covered with rosettes for her science wins. Bart carefully moved one, using the drill he made a hole. After cleaning away the dust, Bart took his toolbox and left Lisa's room.

As soon as he entered his room, he shut the door, put down the toolbox and went to test his hole. The hole was just to right of his desk, which was perfect; if he wanted to hide the hole he could move the desk. Bart looked through the hole and for once he was pleased with his work, the hole was perfect, it blended in with the rosettes, and with a slight adjustment he could see perfectly into his sister's room.

His thought were interrupted by the phone, Bart got up and answered the phone "was up" , it was his mum "Bart i told you not to talk like that, anyway im taking the girls to see my sister we wont be back to late". After putting the phone down Bart swore, he would have to wait until tomorrow for his plan, after setting his alarm clock back, he went downstairs to spend the rest of the evening watching TV.


	2. Barts plan in action

Present Day

Bart jumped out of his bed, he was just so excited. he wondered across the hall and into the bathroom, after taking a "whizz" he left the bathroom, he was heading for his room when he heard a noise from his parents bedroom.

Normally he would just ignore this, but something about 16 and horny made him walk over to the door. He pushed it open ever so slightly and peered through.

Homers p.o.v

Homer loved Wednesdays, the reason why, morning sex. he lay on his back just watching is sexy wife bounce up and down on top of him, her 36d boobs bounced up and down as she rocked back in pleasure. Homer started to fondle her boobs. He gave nice squeeze, before using two fingers pinch her right nipple, this sent Marge over the edge, causing her to climax. "Oooooooh Homer" her juices ran down his 7 inch shaft, and this sent him over the edge "Marge Marge MARGE!" While screaming his wife's name, he shot his hot potent seed straight into her womb.

Bart's p.o.v

Was shocked and disgusted but what he had just seen, but and the same time he was a little aroused. His thoughts were disrupted when he saw the time, 6:57am. He quickly ran back to his room and positioned at his peep, he undid his jeans and pulled out his 6 inch dick, he just had wait a little longer.

Bart's mind wondered back to his mum bouncing up and down on his dad, her tits going up and down, up and down, it was just so arousing. Once again his thoughts were interrupted, but this time by a sound he wanted to hear, Lisa's alarm clock.

Lisa's hand slapped her clock and started to get out of bed, Bart started to stroke his dick at the thought of what was about to happen. Lisa climbed out of bed and stretched, to Bart's disappointment she wearing a long blue night gown, but this was about to change. as she lifted up this gown to reveal what was underneath, she was wearing a bright pink bra along with some white panties, which to Bart's delight, had a massive wet patch on them. Bart started to pump his dick faster at the thought of Lisa masturbating; he could imagine her panting as she massaged herself through the fabric.

And then, finally the moment he was waiting for, she was about to replace her dirty lingerie. She reached behind her back and unclipped her bra, the bright pink bra fell away showing Lisa's firm 34 c boobs. Bart couldn't hold on. The sight of his sisters juicy tits caused him to climax, he grunted and sent a massive load of semen on to the wall in front of him. Bart was recovering from this fantastic orgasm. When he heard his mum leave her room, at this moment he noticed his door was wide open. He quickly sprang across the room and slammed the door shut.

"Bart, are you ok?"Marge was wondering why Bart had just slammed his door shut. "its alright mum, I was just getting changed and I forgot to shut the door". Marge happy enough with the reason started to walk downstairs, she stopped half way down, and called to her three children "breakfast is in ten minutes".


	3. A plan is formed

Sorry for the gap between chapters. By the way any ideas you might have will be much appreciated, im happy to listen any ideas you have on where to take the sorry.

**Lisa's point of view**

Lisa was busy getting dressed when she heard massive grunt, followed by a bang come form her brothers room. "I bet he's still bed, that lazy git". She started to rummage through her draws when she noticed something. A thong was missing, she than noticed a massive white mark on laptop. "Bart you sick pervert, having a wank in your sisters room" she continued to moan about her brother to herself. Still at this time completely naked, she rant caused her chest to start bouncing; her tits were up and down, however she didn't notice her curtains were half open, she was giving the occupants of a black car parked outside quite a show. "Well at least if wasn't over me". She sighed again talking to herself. (How wrong could she be). She quickly got dressed and headed downstairs for her breakfast.

**Homer's P.O.V.**

Homer was busy eating breakfast with his family, thinking about morning sex he had just, his mind wondered back to her tits up and down, up and down. But his thoughts were irrupted by Marge "home you going to be late for work" "SHIT" he bellowed as he quickly jumped up grabbed his lunchbox and ran, forgetting to kiss his wife goodbye. Ash homer got into his car, a black limacine pulled up next to him, the window lowered to show Fat Tony. "Where's my $50 Homer?" homer started to worry , "well you see Marge needed the money for shopping and..." before he could finish he had already driven of at full speed.

**Fat Tony's P.O.V **

The driver spoke up "Hey boss you want us to teach him a lesson" flashing him his gun. "No, i have a better idea" fat tony smiled as he watched the three Simpsons children get ready through the window, however the main focus was on Lisa, the girl who's tits he had seen this morning. "Come on boys, back t the social club, I have an evil plan to organise.


	4. This Could be interesting

Sorry for not updating, I've had exams, and other things to do. I'm going to try and get a couple of chapters in quickly over the next couple of weeks. Any suggestions for where you think the story could go are welcome. I have a rough idea but I'm also open for ideas for my readers.

I don't own the Simpson

It was midday on a lovely summers day. Bart was walking home after deciding that school was too boring. He had just "purchased" some Chips from the kwik-E-mart. As left the shop a very familiar black car pulled up, the doors open to show fat tony. "Bart my friend, come in we will take you home". "okay" Bart replied as he climbed into his car. "Now Bart, im going to get straight to the point, your dad owes me money" fat tony spoke in a very relaxing yet firm tone. "I'm shocked" Bart said in a very sarcastic tone. Fat Tony spent the next five minutes explain that he wanted to expand his business in to "adult pictures" and that he would use homers family as models. "So let me get this straight, you want me to put webcams around my house, to get naked pictures of my sister. And in exchange i get a free laptop to store that data on." Bart's enthusiastic tone pleased Fat Tony. "Alright boss you got yourself a deal" Bart grabbed the cameras and the laptop and set of to work.

Bart was in luck, no one was home. His mum would be getting her hair done to today, meaning he about 90 minutes before anyone would get home. Bart set to work using to very same tools used for his peep hole. Thanks to he useful tips he received for the mobsters, he was able to fit cameras in all bathrooms, both living rooms and Lisa's bedroom in just 45 minutes. Bart stopped and thought for a second, Maggie was too young for this, but someone else wasn't, his mum. Thought of her fucking homer hard appeared into his head. He could just imagine her tits going up and down. He decided that he needed to fit his mum bedroom with a camera.

After he finished all the cameras, he noticed he still had over half an hour left so he decided he may as well put cameras in all rooms and corridors, this way it would be easier to sneak out. The mobsters had given him cameras, why not use a s may as he could. After finishing up, he went upstairs into his bedroom. He opened up his laptop. He had a complete view of the whole house. Suddenly he got a massive surprise, Lisa walked through the front door followed by Nelson. "This could be interesting" he said as he watched the two of them walk up the stairs, towards Lisa's room.


	5. Lisa has fun

Sorry for not updating for a long time, my computer has been broken so I've been unable to update.

**Lisa's P.O.V.**

Normally Lisa hated skipping class, but not today. Today she had managed to convince Nelson Muntz to come over. Lisa closed her door behind her, when she turned round she was me by the lips of Nelson. Rather than complain she let him slip his tongue into her mouth. Nelson broke of the kiss and in one fluid ripped Lisa's dress off her completely ignoring the zipper. But she didn't care she just stepped back to show Nelson her black bra and matching black thong. Nelsons reaction was too remove all of his clothes as quick as he possibly could. Nelson stood in front of Lisa his 8 inch dick standing to attention. Lisa simply pushed nelson back on to her bed and knelt down. Her heart was racing as her mouth approached her goal. She took nelson in her mouth fitting all 8 inches in one fluid motion. She was an expert at this by now; she had spent the previous 3 months giving blow jobs to guys for favours. After 4 minutes of having Lisa deep throat his dick nelson began to grunt

"Shit, Lisa i'm gunna cum" Lisa simply backed away and opened her mouth and the cum fly into her mouth. After receiving her portion she stood up, unclasped her bra and kicked off her thong. She knew what she wanted. She rolled onto her bed and lied on her back waiting for nelson to have his "snack" but to her surprise it wasn't his mouth he positioning at her entrance it was his 8 inch dick.

"What the fuck are you doing" asked an annoyed Lisa

"what's the problem, we both know principal skinner has already fuck you" nelsons voice showed the frustration he was feeling at not getting to fuck this dripping wet pussy in front of him.

"Yeah, but not without a condom, I hide them in my sax" nelson moaned as he put the rubber on he just wanted to fuck. But Lisa didn't care she didn't want to be a teenage mother. Her thoughts were interrupted by Nelson grabbing her legs; he pulled them apart and rammed his rubber covered dick into Lisa's dripping wet pussy. She could only managed grunts as nelson fucked as hard as h possibly could. The banging of her bed could surly heard around the whole house, Lisa was thankful that none else was in the house (or so she thought). Lisa was dragged about her thought by a massive scream by nelson, he was Cumming and filling up the condom with as much cum as he possibly could.

"FUCK YES TAKE IT BITCH" after he had finished he pulled out, much to Lisa's dismay.

"Wait I haven't had my orgasm yet" but nelson didn't care he just through the used condom on the floor and started getting dressed.

"hey that wasn't part of the deal you said if I made shore Terri wouldn't date Bart you would fuck me, you said nothing about letting you cum" nelson replied annoyed at Lisa's attitude.

"Fuck you" she shouted back

"You already have "nelson said as he ran off laughing. She moaned as he left "he is such a dick" she than stood up still naked and went for a shower.

**Bart's P.O.V**

Bart has just recovered from the biggest orgasm of his live when he heard nelson say "if I made shore Terri wouldn't date Bart you would fuck me" he was shocked the reason h didn't get to date the girl he loved was because of Lisa, he was filled with rage and knew one thing. It was time for revenge.


	6. Bart takes his chance

**Bart's P.O.V**

It had been a week since Bart had found out about Lisa's betrayal as he saw it. Bart glanced over at his clock 7:30 pm he had about an hour and a half to implement the rest of his plan. He had already sent pictures of Lisa undressing and fingering herself to fat tony, all caught his beloved camera. He had also sent the footage of nelson fucking his sister as well; he wanted as many people as possible to know what a slut Lisa Simpson was. Bart also kept a picture of nelson pounding Lisa's pussy in his pocket for luck. Bart decided he would just have one more check on the cameras just to check the coast was clear, when something of interest caught his eye. His mother was tied to the four bedpost of her bed completely naked and blind folded. Next to the bed was a drunken homer stumbling into the on sweet bathroom, Bart quickly swapped cameras to see what was going on. Homer had fallen over and was completely passed out. Bart's mind raced to last week when he saw his mother bouncing up and down on his father's dick. Bart suddenly thought of a new plan he quickly ran out of his room towards his parents' bedroom. Unfortunately for Bart his cameras didn't have sound so he didn't hear Marge shout to homer,

"Remember homer I lost my pills so you can't cum inside me" Bart arrived into his parents' bedroom and stripped down naked. His mother spoke up

"Homey i'm waiting" Bart's years of prank calling had made him an expert in imitating voices.

"I'm here babes" Bart replied in a voice identical to his fathers. Bart quickly climbed to the bed atop his mother, he quickly checked he blindfold will still in place and got to work. He decided to savour the best moment by first seeing how good his mum was at giving blow jobs. Bart carefully positioned his rock hard 7 inch dick into his mother's mouth; even without her hands Marge was extremely talented. This was the first time anyone had even touched his dick, the excitement of this and the skill of his mother meant after just 30 seconds Bart had an orgasm. Bart managed to hold back a shout but he couldn't hold back the stream of cum he shot straight down his mother's throat. Marge chocked on the cum a little but managed to swallow it all.

"Well aren't you eager tonight, come on big boy my pussy awaits" even with the blindfold and the constraints she managed to leave the seductiveness in her voice. Bart didn't need a second an invite he quickly positioned his dick at her entrance and pushed. His mother's pussy was so wet and lose in provided little resistance. After five minutes of solid pumping Marge began to moan,

"oh god yes, oh homer i'm Cumming" the feeling of his mums juices spilling on to his dick was too much, Bart had just enough time to put on his dads voice,

"Oh fuck yes" Bart shouted in his father voice as he shot stream and stream of his hot potent seed in too his mothers waiting fertile womb. Before Marge could muster a response Bart quickly jumped off his mum grabbed his clothes and ran off.

**Marge's P.O.V **

Marge was temporally stunned; homer (or who she thought was homer) had just given her the best orgasm of her life but then ignored her warnings and filled her pussy full of his cum. After ten minutes of struggling she managed to break free of her bonds and remove her blindfold. Still naked she went into bathroom to yell at her husband, but when came in she found Homer sleeping on the floor. She was surprised to see he was wearing his underwear. Marge just assumed he was planning to go back too moes. Marge stood still and examined her pussy, a drop of cum fell from it which she caught on her finger, she it to her mouth and sucked it off.

"at last his cum tasted good tonight" she them stood over her sleeping husband and made her way to the shower to wash of her sexual exploits.


	7. Bart & Lisa have fun

**Bart's P.O.V**

Bart was lying on his bed smiling in just his jeans smiling to himself; he had just lost his virginity and to one of the sexiest women in Springfield. Bart glanced at his clock it was only 8:05pm,

"Excellent" he announced allowed, he still had to implement his plan. But thought his plan was simple yet brilliant, he had already sold Lisa's cum stained thong to Milhouse for $20 (that part was more for profit than revenge), the second part of his plan was to make holes in all of her condoms she hi d in her sax, if she was going to fuck, Bart wanted there to be a chance that she would never forget it. The third part was to leave the photo of her fucking nelson on her desk; Bart intended to make money from this plan. After sending pictures of his mum naked to fat tony, and saving the video of encounter with his mum USB, which was labelled 'sexy Marge' then placed in his toolbox for safe keeping. After this Bart got to work on his plan.

Bart had finished altering the condoms and was about to place the photo on the desk when he heard the bedroom door open. He turned around to see Lisa Standing at the door in the sexiest blue mini shorts and white tank top compo he had ever seen. Before Bart could muster a response Lisa spoke up,

"Bart what the fuck are you doing? I'm telling mum" Lisa turned round to leave but she was halted by her brother's voice.

"I don't think so Lisa" Bart said with a cheeky grin, he lifted up the photo of her and nelson. Lisa just looked shocked; she turned her head around to see the camera sitting in the corner of the room. She grabbed a nearby fossil and threw it, hitting the camera in one causing it to break (her wrist action has had a lot of practise). Bart groaned to himself, he would have to go back to using the peep hole.

"Bart why are you spying on me? How could you do this to your sister?" her voice had turned into a hush, she was clearly concerned about being overheard.

"Hey don't bring up that shit, you stopped Terri going out with me" Bart also lowered his voice.

"The only did that because I didn't want her telling you I had a lesbian experiment with Sherri" Lisa checks blushed red as she spoke. The thought of Lisa fucking another girl caused Bart to get hard, forming obvious bulge in his jeans.

"That doesn't matter anymore, the point is I have more of these pictures and you're going to have to pay me or I give these to mum "Bart was hoping for her to say something like $100, so his sister's response surprised him.

"I'll give you a blow job" Bart was stunned by this response but he had an idea, he was going to try and get more than one blow job.

"That's not going to do sis i'm want a bit more" Lisa sighed glanced at Bart's bare torso and spoke in a nervous tone.

"Fine I'll fuck you, but only until you cum" Bart couldn't control the excitement in his voice as he responded.

"You've got a deal sis"

"Don't call me that, and put a condom on I hide them in my sax" Bart tossed off his jeans and underwear and put on the condom. Lisa turned around and shut the door and put some music on.

**Lisa's P.O.V**

Lisa couldn't believe what she just said; she had just told her own brother that she would fuck him. She let the music drown over her she stripped down. She wasn't wearing any underwear so in a matter of moments she was completely naked along with her brother. She crawled on the bed next t Bart but she couldn't get herself to look Bart's face or dick, she just positioned her legs and let her brother positioned his dick at her moist entrance. In one swift motion Bart penetrated his little sister. Lisa couldn't help but moan in pleasure, despite this Lisa wanted her brother to finish quickly she was pretty sure he was a virgin. But to Lisa's surprise Bart didn't cum he just keep pumping, and after ten minutes of Bart pounding away Lisa began the pleasure building inside her, suddenly she climaxed. Lisa couldn't help but shout out,

"YES OH MY GOD YES" the music blearing through the room could only just cover up the screams of Lisa Simpson. Suddenly the slut inside Lisa took over, she grabbed her brother and flipped him on his back, she than positioned his dick at her entrance and started to bounce.

**Bart's P.O.V.**

Bart was in a dream land his little sister was bouncing up and down on him her sweat covered tits going up and down over and over again. Bart couldn't hold on anymore as he shot out his biggest load of cum of the night, like his sister he couldn't help but shout out

"LISA LISA LISA" this was followed by Lisa's second orgasm in which she also couldn't hold back her shouts,

"OH BART YES" Lisa followed this by collapsing next to her brother. After a couple of minutes of recovery Lisa spoke up.

"that was disgusting and amazing at the same time, but it can't happen again i'm taking the photo and we are never to talk about it again, now grab your stuff you need to get out here we made a lot of noise"

Bart closed his bedroom door behind him; he was delighted by his nights work. He suddenly noticed that he was still wearing his condom but when h went to remove it he made a shocking discovery. Instead of being filled with cum it had a massive rip in it and not a drop of cum. It suddenly dawned on Bart, he made sure all of the condoms were defective which meant one thing, and he had just filled his little sister's pussy with his own cum. Bart shock his head went to bed and try to forget this incident.

Next morning h woke up early; he looked over at his alarm to see it was 5:54 am. Bart knew had to tell Lisa, if he told her she could take a morning after pill. Bart got dressed and let his room where h was met by homer yelling from his parents' bedroom,

"Come on Marge, let's have some morning sex"

"we can't homer, I need to go get some morning after pills because some idiot filled me with cum" Bart stumbled back into his room, he was in shock yesterday he was a virgin and now he may of got both his mum and little sister pregnant, But at least his mum was getting some pills. However Marge was stopped from leaving the house by the police bursting through the door, they ran up the stairs and surrounded Bart, chief Wiggum slapped handcuffs on Bart's wrists and announced

"Bart Simpson i'm arresting you for the distribution of images of underage girls" Bart was dragged down the stairs, passed his weeping mum and into the waiting police van.


	8. When it all Starts to change

**Bart's P.O.V**

It had been two months since Bart was arrested and his trail was just one day away. Bart sat back in his cell contemplating what he was going to say, it would be the first time he would see his family since he was arrested. He wasn't surprised they hadn't visited they found out he was filming his fourteen year old sister's sexual exploits and sent off the pictures, which ended up on the internet. Bart had considered bringing fat tony into the mix, but he decided getting the biggest mafia boss in the city arrested would be an extremely bad idea.

Due to budget cut backs and Springfielders not caring for the safety of youth offenders, all young offenders were sent to the same prison as adult offenders. Due to the nature of Bart's crime he was placed with all the non-violent prisoners and with the more care free guards. Bart gave up on planning what he would say and began to plan prison life which to Bart's surprise didn't turn out to be too bad, the computer hackers didn't provide much of a physical threat. Bart lay back on his bed turn on his black and white TV and watched some late night television.

**Marge's P.O.V **

Marge closed the front door behind her and sighed. She couldn't remember how many times she had been to court but this was by far the worst. Her little boy had been sentenced to eight years in prison, not only this she learnt but how he filmed his little sister naked and her having sex. So not only was her only son was pervert, her fourteen year old daughter was not a virgin. she looked towards the rest of her family, they had tossed away their smart clothes and were watching T.V. she decided, she had to tell them. Marge walked up to the T.V. and turned it off.

"mum we were watching that" announced a glum looking Maggie, Marge knew she was struggling to deal with today but she had to them. Finally Marge spoke up,

"I've got something I need to tell you guys" Marge's voice trailed off as she spoke.

"well what is it" asked a confused Homer

"I'm pregnant" Marge blurted it out. Marge examined the look on the faces of her family members, Homer had the look that seemed to say "fucking hell, not again" Maggie's looks was one of shock and Lisa simply stood up and ran upstairs to her room.

**Lisa's P.O.V. **

Lisa closed her bedroom door and pushed nearby draws in front of the door, she just wanted to be left alone. She laid back on her bed watching the day back in her head, finally she came to her mum's surprise, Lisa couldn't believe it she wasn't the only the pregnant Simpson in the house. Lisa looked back at her positive pregnancy test. She knew there was only two possible father's nelson or her big brother Bart. But Lisa had a horrible gut feeling it was the latter, when he slept with Nelson she made sure the condom was on right but with Bart she was so full of shame she didn't check his dick. Her mind flashed back to that, she remembered her greatest ever orgasm and Bart's look of pleasure as she bounced on him. Suddenly she noticed she was getting aroused, she wasn't sure if it was the hormones from her pregnancy or the memory of fucking her brother but she knew what she had to do. She flicked on her CD, removed her formal skirt and white panties and reached behind her bed board and pulled out her 8 inch rubber back dildo. She closed her eyes and pictured her brother positioning his dick at her moist entrance. She took a deep breath and pushed, within seconds the feeling of the rubber inside made her pant; ever since she hit puberty Lisa had become an expert at masturbating. Usually she could hold her orgasm for twenty minutes but the image of this dildo being Bart's dick caused her to have one after just two. She managed to hold back shouting but she help but moaning out in pleasure

"oh big brother that's amazing" after this relaxation she turned off the music off and fell asleep dildo in hand.

**Bart's P.O.V.**

Bart was woken up by his cell door opening, a young guard who Bart recognised as the squeaky voiced teen walked in. Bart couldn't stop himself form laughing when he noticed this.

"they must be desperate if you're a guard" Bart couldn't hold back the laughter in his voice. However the so called squeaky voice teen replied in surprisingly manly voice,

"shut up dirt bag your being transferred to a new cell"

"why?" Bart replied angrily, he didn't want to leave his prison comfort

"you've been reclassified as dangerous, not get moving" before Bart could utter response the guard smacked Bart around the head with his baton causing him to black to out.

When Bart awoke he found that he was in a new cell, he was lying face down on the floor. Not wanting to wake the guy on the bunk, Bart approached the bars to try and see what cell lock he was in. Bart discovered he was on the ground floor and to his horror across the block in the adjacent cell was sleeping sideshow bob. Bart began shitting himself, he knew if sideshow Bob had his way Bart would end up dead in before the end the week. Bart began plotting away to fight him when the top bunk occupant spoke up.

"don't worry Bart I'll have you out of here by morning" Bart turned around and was delighted to see fat tony. Fat tony jumped down for the bed and moved over to a section of black bricks in the sea of grey bricks, and with one simple kick thy fell away creating a hole to freedom.


End file.
